BULMA APRENDE EL DRAGON VOLADOR
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Bulma le da una lección a Vegeta


BULMA APRENDE EL DRAGÓN VOLADOR

Bulma ya estaba aburrida de Vegeta, no porque lo hubiese dejado de querer sino por su carácter, deseaba con toda su alma darle un buen golpe, uno que en verdad le doliera; eran tantas sus ganas que se inscribió un el dojo de Mr. Satan, aunque algo había aprendido, se había convencido de que realmente este sujeto era un farsante, hasta Yayirobe era mejor que él.  
Vagando por las calles de Nerima pensó en pedirle ayuda al maestro Roshi, pero rápidamente desistió de su idea al imaginar lo que él le pediría a cambio. Se sentía tan deprimida que decidió comer algo para animarse en el primer lugar que encontrase, este resulto ser uno de comida china llamado "Nekohanten", se sentó en una esquina esperando que la atendieran y prontamente una niña, de largo cabello morado, se le acercó "Nihao, ¿qué puedo servirle?". Al no recibir respuesta y ver la cara de desazón de Bulma, preguntó "¿Te ocurre algo?" pero ella no articuló palabra y comenzó a llorar "Cuéntame lo que te pasa, tal vez te pueda ayudar", tras calmarse un poco comenzó su explicación "...mi pareja es uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo, yo lo quiero pero es un idiota desagradable y orgulloso... y me dice infinidad de cosas para hacerme sentir mal...". La niña interesada en su historia inquirió "¿y por qué no lo has golpeado?, ¡ no por ser mujer vas a permitir que te trate así !".  
"Ya lo he hecho pero no le hago ni cosquillas, ya te dije que es muy fuerte... A todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?, yo soy Bulma".  
"Shampú...¡ yo vengo de una aldea donde no permitimos a los hombres tratarnos así, es más, están subyugados a nosotras !... ¿y por qué no aprendes a pelear?".  
"Algo he aprendido pero no hay caso, además no tengo quien me enseñe".  
Shampú se levantó excitada de su asiento " ¡ yo te ayudaré, ya verás como pronto lo vencerás ! "  
Y así Bulma comenzó un arduo entrenamiento, llegaba a la Corporación Cápsula solo a cenar y esto provocaba una gran molestia en Vegeta, quien no sabía lo que ella se traía entre manos, incluso llegó a pensar que tenía un amante y por esta razón un día la siguió.  
Grande y terrible fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró en un centro comercial acompañada de Gokú "...no, esto no puede estar pasando... ¡ mi mujer engañándome con Kakaroto ! ", después de pasada la primera impresión se dispuso a armar un escándalo en ese mismo lugar " ¡ Bulma, ¿qué demonios significa esto? !, ¡ Kakaroto, estás muerto ! ". Gokú no entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo y solo atinó a preguntar con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano tras la cabeza "¿qué cosa Vegeta?".  
Bulma un poco más perceptiva y dándose cuenta que Vegeta iva a estallar en cualquier instante, le mandó un coscorrón mientras le decía "Vegeta, despierta... acompaño a Gokú porque quiere mi opinión sobre un regalo para Milk... ¿qué creíste, hombre?"  
"N-no nada... ADEMÁS LO QUE HACES DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE NO ESTÁS EN CASA, me tiene sin cuidado".  
"Se nota Vegeta, pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?".  
"Lo que yo haga, mujer, no te importa... por cierto, ya que estoy aquí deberías invitarme a comer".  
"...Bueno, pero iremos por comida china donde una amiga". Que mejor ocasión, pensó Bulma, para que Shampú conociera a Vegeta.  
En el trayecto que los separaba de su lugar de destino, Vegeta y Bulma solo discutían y Gokú se reía de la situación. Una vez que llegaron la muchacha china los atendió, realmente se impresionó con Vegeta, no porque pudiera sentir su ki sino por su mirada extremadamente fría. Mientras escuchaba las peleas de ambos podía entender perfectamente de que se reía Gokú, es más la imagen de víctima que tenía de Bulma desapareció instantáneamente, ella también lo trataba pésimo y los dos eran igual de ofensivos.  
"Shampú, ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que este sujeto era muy fuerte?" dijo Bulma mientras señalaba a Vegeta, "Gokú es mucho más fuerte y mejor que él... bueno, cualquiera es mejor".  
Como diablos odiaba él este tipo de comparaciones, cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado, justo donde estaba Shampú y se percató de un detalle que haría enfadar a su mujer "Shampú, eres muy linda...".  
El tenía razón, ella se paró de la mesa y le tiró un vaso de agua que había sobre ella... un tenso silencio invadió el lugar..." ¡ mujer, si supieras pelear este problema lo arreglaríamos a mi manera ! ".  
Era lo que ella esperaba "¿quién te dice que no sé pelear?". Sus miradas se cruzaron y las sonrisas sarcásticas asomaron.  
"Oh, que bien, ¿por fin vas a mostrarme lo que aprendiste con Mr. Satan?" dijo Vegeta en un tono irónico.  
Bulma lo miró aun más desafiante "ambos sabemos que él es un inútil... lo que te mostraré es lo que ella me enseñó" dijo señalando a Shampú.  
En ese instante el lugar se convirtió en campo de batalla, ella realmente había aprendido mucho, todos los golpes que lanzaba, Vegeta los recibía, la verdad es que él nunca trató de esquivarlos porque de lo único que se preocupaba, era de no romper las sillas, las mesas y de no incomodar a los demás clientes.  
Tras unos quince minutos de Bulma golpear sin parar, y de Vegeta reirse, comenzó a mostrar signos de agotamiento que él percató y, con un empujón de su dedo anular, la dejó sentada en el piso; después de un rato le tendió la mano para levantarla "debo reconocer que ahora si sabes pelear pero como no tienes fuerza, sigues siendo la misma inútil de siempre".  
Ella aceptó la mano que le tendían diciendo "Vegeta, juro que te daré un golpe que jamás olvidarás".  
"Cuando quieras mujer... ahora si que a comer".  
Gokú y Shampú no habían dicho palabra alguna hasta que él comentó "nunca había visto a Vegeta divertirse tanto", y ella agregó "de seguro les gustan las relaciones sadomasoquistas".  
Al día siguiente Bulma apareció donde su amiga, ambas se habían convencido de que era imposible golpear a Vegeta y se sentían frustradas.  
" ¡ Bulma !, ahora que recuerdo mi abuelita le enseñó un truco a mi prometido en el cual utilizas la fuerza de tu rival y por ello ¡ no importa ser débil ! ".  
Sus pupilas brillaron con la nueva esperanza, ahora debía viajar a China en busca de la abuela Colonge. Y no esperó más de una hora para partir, dejo a Trunks un casa de Milk y escribió una escueta nota a Vegeta: "no sé cuando vuelva, Bulma".  
Encontrar la aldea de la "Supremacía Femenina" no fue gran problema, ni tampoco ubicar a la abuela ya que con tres mil años era bastante conocida. Después de explicar el motivo de su venida, la anciana aceptó gustosa enseñarle aquel antiguo truco.  
Tras algunas semanas de entrenamiento ya dominaba a la perfección el golpe y emprendió el retorno a su hogar después de agradecer la ayuda prestada (la verdad es que su llegada a aquel lugar había conllevado una serie de adelantos tecnológicos).  
Mientras viajaba en su jet iba recordando lo que había aprendido "¿cómo se llamaba el truco?... ah ! el Dragón Volador... consiste en que mientras el oponente ataca se debe ir formando una espiral para concentrar su fuerza y así una vez en el centro de esta, un solo golpe despertará al Dragón Volador con la fuerza del contrincante que se haya acumulado... Vegeta, con esta si que me las pagas".  
Una vez en su casa fue por Trunks a la de Gokú, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió que Vegeta estaba ahí y poco pudo disimular su alegría, saludó a todos y se quedo a cenar.  
Gokú era el único que hablaba en la mesa, bueno Goten y Trunks eran caso aparte, al parecer Milk fue la única que se percató de que Bulma y Vegeta estaban absortos uno en el otro, después de todo, la última vez que se habían separado por tanto tiempo fue cuando él entrenó en el espacio exterior algunos años atrás.  
Luego de comer los tres partieron a su hogar, una vez en el aerocoche el hijo de ambos se decidió a preguntar "mamá ¿qué hiciste todo este tiempo?".  
Las palabras del niño la hicieron volver a tierra ya que sus pensamientos estaban girando solo en torno a Vegeta (en la guapo que se veía con esa camiseta por ejemplo), "parece que puras estupideces, Trunks".  
Vegeta, que entretanto pensaba sobre lo bien que se veía con ese bronceado su mujer, intervino en la conversación "Bulma, tu nunca pierdes el tiempo haciendo estupideces, no te hagas la interesante y muéstranos lo que has hecho", ella lo miró a los ojos "mostrarles lo que aprendí no es precisamente lo que quiero hacer..."  
"¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer, mamá?", Vegeta observó a Bulma sonrojarse y comprendió al instante lo que pasaba por su cabeza y entonces él respondió a Trunks "nada que le interese a un enano como tú".  
Después de nueve meses, el tiempo usual, una hermosa niña nació ...hay quienes dicen que los niños vienen con una marraqueta bajo el brazo pero esta niña fue problemas lo que trajo.  
"¡ No, no y no Vegeta !, tu elegiste el nombre de Trunks, ahora me toca a mi elegir".  
"¡ No, mujer, los hombres saiyajins elegimos el nombre de nuestros descendientes !".  
"¡ Te recuerdo que aquí importan una mierda las leyes Saiyajins !"  
La furia destellaba en las pupilas de ambos y Gokú intervino para calmar los ánimos "¿pero muchachos, por qué no eligen juntos el nombre". Su propuesta recibió dos miradas reprobatorias "¡ cállate!" a lo que él respondió riéndose "ven, si se ponen de acuerdo para hacerme callar, ¿cómo no van a encontrar un bonito nombre juntos?".  
Milk, un poco aburrida de la situación, le dijo a su esposo " ¡ Gokú, te he dicho mil veces que no intervengas en las discusiones de ellos dos !, sabes bien que a Vegeta le gusta resolver sus problemas a golpes"  
Un tenso silencio inundó la habitación hasta que Vegeta lo rompió diciendo "si Milk tienes razón, pero deberías saber que yo no golpeo a LAS INÚTILES..." y el silencio se reanudó.  
Bulma respiró profundo, se levantó de la cama, en la cual se encontraba, y se vistió. Luego pescó a su pareja de la muñeca tironeándolo hacia el jardín.  
Goten y Trunks, que estaban al lado de la bebe, se miraron, en sus cabezas había un solo pensamiento "Aquí va ha correr sangre" y se dispusieron a salir afuera junto a Gokú.  
Una vez ahí, los tres rodearon a Vegeta, a una distancia prudente, para sujetarlo por si este se alteraba.  
La pareja estaba frente a frente "bien hombre, si yo ganó escogeré su nombre ¿vale?".  
"Pero mujer, ¿ya me estas dando las cosas en bandeja?" le dijo él irónicamente.  
"No creas... atácame tu primero".  
"Bueno si quieres jugar, juguemos".  
Vegeta lanzó su primer golpe, ella lo esquivó a lo igual que el segundo y el tercero; él comenzó a desesperarse y fue más rápido el cuarto, pero ella tampoco lo recibió, el quinto le golpeó las costillas, no le dolió en demasía debido a que él se controlaba para no hacerle daño, de hecho esperaba ganar, como de costumbre, cuando ella se cansara; el sexto y séptimo solo la rozaron.  
A él le resultaba entretenidamente desesperante el no poder golpearla y nunca se dio cuenta que poco a poco iba formando una espiral, ella estaba totalmente concentrada, tres pasos más y llegarían al centro ...uno...dos...y tres, Bulma lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula de su oponente y el Dragón Volador despertó en forma de un potente torbellino que arrastró, junto a Vegeta, a sus tres "guardaespaldas" varios metros hacia arriba.  
Dentro del torbellino Goten, Trunks y Gokú exclamaron asombrados " ¡ ups ! ", Vegeta un poco más explícito, pero no menos asombrado, la alabó " ¡ guau !, ¡ esa es mi mujer !, ¡bravo, Bulma, bien hecho ! ", las otras tres víctimas, al ver que el saiya no se había enojado, también comenzaron a felicitarla " ¡ bravo mamá !, ¡ si bravo, Bulma, te pasaste !, ¡ bravo, genial, bravo, bravo ! ".  
Ella se sentó agotada en el suelo viendo al torbellino poco a poco amainar. Las felicitaciones desde el interior le llegaban algo distorsionadas a sus oídos "...bra buu brraaaav mammmaa ieeen bbbra raaaa vo bra bra brrrs braaa..."  
Pronto Vegeta estuvo a su lado, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación "bueno, Bulma, ¿cómo le pondrás a nuestra hija?".  
Pero de lo mareada que ella se encontraba, por seguir con su vista el torbellino, solo le retumbaban en la cabeza la palabras entrecortadas que anteriormente había escuchado "...brraaa...".


End file.
